When Naruto Thinks
by xxxloveliesbleedingxxx
Summary: Sakura asks a favor from naruto does it go as Naruto plans it. SasuNaru. Based on time before mist mission.


**Awkward**

**Summary:** Sakura asks Naruto to ask Sasuke out for her but it doesn't go exactly as he plans. SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Naruto come here!" Sakura yelled to Naruto as they waited on the bridge for there sensei to show up. Sasuke standing as far as he could from Sakura without stepping off the bridge, looked up as Sakura yelled to Naruto than fixated his glance somewhere else as Naruto began walking over to Sakura. "Yeah Sakura! Are you finally agreeing to go on a date with me! I knew you would me being the greatest ninja in Konoha, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled happily until Sakura hit him on the head leaving a large bump.

"OWWW jeez Sakura." Naruto complained and leaned up against the bridge railing.

"You idiot, that's not what I called you over for, I want you to do me a favor." Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked curiosity filling his cerulean eyes as he stared at Sakura.

"I need you to…" Sakura paused reconsidering her request. "Ugh can you ask if Sasuke will go out with me?" She asked doubting if Naruto would do it.

"WHAT! Are you crazy I doubt he would, and WHY would I ask him." Naruto complained, he crossed his arms and looked away pouting.

"Come on Naruto just do it, what do you have to lose, you can ask him anytime you want, I'll buy you ramen." Sakura told Naruto with a sly look in her eye.

"RAMEN! I'll do it, believe it!" Naruto complied but just then Kakashi appeared on top of the bridge.

"Yo." Kakashi said and hopped down from the bridge. "Sorry I'm so late I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said. "YOU LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and called the team to attention. "Today our mission is to find that crazy lady's lost cat…again." Kakashi pulls out four communication devises they each take one and put it on. "Why does that crazy lady keep losing her damn cat, well besides that she's crazy, but jeez this mission is already getting annoying." Naruto complained. "Naruto a mission is a mission and you all are still genin and until you become chunin all you'll have for missions is D and C rank." Kakashi explained and they began the mission. Naruto began to think of a plan to ask Sasuke to go out with Sakura. 'I guess I'll just follow him home with my awesome stealthy ninja skills, then I'll jump into his room through an open window and I'll ask. The plan is perfect' Naruto now happy with himself smiled and walked off with the rest of his team, his hands up and on the back of his head.

"There it is!" Naruto yelled spotting the cat and he began running then suddenly he tripped on a tree root sticking out from Konoha's forest floor. As he was falling Sasuke reached out his arm and grabbed the back of Naruto's neon orange jacket and lifted Naruto back on his feet before he hit the ground. "Be careful…idiot" Sasuke said and he let go of Naruto's Jacket and proceeded to catch the cat. Naruto however determined to not be second best to this jerk ran off and grabbed the cat by its tail. The brown striped cat however turned on Naruto and sent its claws into Naruto's right arm. Naruto squealed in pain and grabbed the scruff of the cat's neck with his left hand.

"I caught the cat." Naruto reported to Kakashi through the communication devise he received earlier. "Okay report to the edge of the forest now, and don't lose the cat like last time Naruto." Kakashi demanded through the radio. Naruto groaned but he along with Sakura and Sasuke returned to the edge of the forest to meet with Kakashi.

"Here's the stupid cat Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "Okay guys mission well done you all can go home now I'll take the cat back to its owner." Kakashi said and he took the kitty and ran off back into town. 'Finally I can put my plan into action.' Sakura and Sasuke turned in opposite directions to walk home. Naruto stayed about twenty steps behind Sasuke following him to his house. As Naruto followed Sasuke he would jump behind rocks every time that Sasuke would stop walking, then when Sasuke would continue to walk Naruto would continue to creep behind Sasuke following his every step. Then they arrived at the Uchiha complex Naruto waited as Sasuke entered his house. The house was a light peach color; it had two trees in front of the entrance and a window in the front left, which appears to be Sasuke's room because the curtains and window are open and Naruto can see a bed and Sasuke just walked into the room. Naruto now realizing his opportunity ran to the window and stood below it. He peeked over and into the room and noticed that Sasuke had his back turned to him. Naruto jumped into the room and walked toward Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and faced Naruto his left eyebrow raised in question. "What are you do-" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto began talking. "Wait Sasuke, umm will you go out with-" Naruto was then cut off when Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's. Narutos' eyes went wide with shock as Sasuke pulled away. "-Sakura." Naruto finished his sentence. "Oh…No." Sasuke answered and glanced away from Naruto. "No?" Naruto asked. "No." Sasuke simply said. "Awkward." Naruto rang out in a sing-song tune, then left.


End file.
